


G.I.N.A.S.F.S

by FOBPatrickStumpTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay Is Not A Synonom For Shitty, M/M, Patrick feels hurt, Peterick vs Petekey, lyrics, mentions of warped 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOBPatrickStumpTrash/pseuds/FOBPatrickStumpTrash
Summary: Pete hands Patrick new lyrics for a song he wrote, and Patrick is reading over them when he takes a closer look at the lyrics and feels his heart shatter.





	G.I.N.A.S.F.S

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, don’t read this.

Patrick is sitting on his bunk, going through some of Pete’s lyrics. The paper is scattered all over the floor, each with rhymes and verses on them. He picks up this one song that Pete has named G.I.N.A.S.F.S. 

Patrick thinks it’s amazing.

The chorus is what hits him, though, it slaps him right across the face.

‘Trade baby blues for wide eyed browns, I sleep in your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes, I know it's strange.”

He buries his face in his hands, tears begin to roll down his already pale face.

He repeats the lyrics. Again and again, it hurts, he can’t imagine singing this without breaking down live, but the lyrics are so good he knows Pete will be wondering why the hell Patrick thinks there is something wrong with the song. 

‘Trade baby blues for wide eyed browns.’ 

Patrick has baby blue eyes.

Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance has wide eyed browns. 

Pete would trade Patrick for Mikey.

This would be a funny coincidence, if only Patrick didn’t remember Warped 2005. 

Pete and Mikey were too afraid to be seen together because of the media, but they were kissing behind closed doors, exchanging clothing and merchandise, they even had sex on Patrick’s bunk. 

Pete used to love Patrick, but then he loved Mikey. 

Patrick always assumed Pete had gotten over him, but apparently not. Now he knows he’ll have to spend the rest of his career in this band singing about Mikey Way live.

 

Patrick cried himself into a peaceful slumber that night. He wishes to be Mikey, he wants Pete to hold him and kiss him softly on the lips. 

But it won’t ever happen. 

 

Because Pete loves Mikey now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just so you know, I’m 100% a Peterick shipper. This song makes me cry because of the chorus every time.


End file.
